Lost Saga: The Faction War
by XNatsukixNakamuraX
Summary: Two factions live in peace, until the new king came and war started. Why did it all started?   Check more Chapters
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! this is my very first FANFICTION! HOOORAAYYY!**

**Sorry if my grammars are wrong... cuz i suck in english ==**

**i don't own anything!**

Lost Saga: The Beginning  
>Prologue<p>

Once a upon a time, Orde and Leguin are used to be in peace but then everything changed... Since the Old Leguin King died they need a new king , 2 years later they found a good person. He help all the orphans, he gave food to the poor and he always understands his people...after the people choose him as the king, he changed ... but it wasn't a nice person.

_ "He was fake"_

He pretend to be nice so he will get everyone's attention. The Leguin King started to invade the land of Orde and the peace was broken... the war started, the Orde King have no choice to fight against the Leguin King, With his faithful warriors of Orde who have serve the Orde for a Long time.

_"But how will they face their friends and love ones?"_

_"Grand Templar...will you miss me?" Iron Knight_  
><em>"I guess..the world isn't always peaceful" Musketeer<em>  
><em>"Im sorry Grandpa...I guess I disappoint you" Taekwon Master<em>  
><em>"I will fight for my land... even if it kills me" Cowboy<em>  
><em>"I thought...daddy said...violence will not solve anything" Ice Mage<em>  
><em>"I see blood everywhere..." Savage Berserker<em>  
><em>"We are fighting for peace...but it hurts at the same time" Crazy Sapper<em>

Two Factions , One Destiny...  
>To Be Continue...<p> 


	2. The News

**Yay! The 1st chapter about this story! And btw Iron knight is a GIRL and Musketeer is a BOY! And they are not dating! Both of them are just teammates in the same squad. =="**

**The last chapter was the prologue, so enjoy! P.S This I don't own the characters and PLEASE MAKE MORE FANFICS IF YOU ARE A LOST SAGA FAN!**

* * *

><p>Lost Saga: The Faction War<p>

Chapter 1: The News

"Your majesty!, we have a big news!" Said one of the guards of Orde.

"What is it?" The king asked.

"The Leguin has a brand new king, but the bad thing is... he wants to take control of the Orde" The guard replied.

"What! How do you know about this" The King of Orde was shocked.

"From a injured messenger, I heard that he said the leguin shoot him with a arrow." Said the Guard.

"This is unforgivable! Call Iron Knight and Musketeer at once!" Shouted the king of Orde.

"Yes sir" The guard walks away.

The guard soon walks away from the throne room, Meanwhile Iron knight was in the park with Musketeer, Her best friend in her squad. Iron Knight is the greatest heroine in Orde, she saved Leguin and Orde from the darkness but she used to be called the heroine of Lost Saga but since the Leguin lost respect for her, so she's the heroine of Orde.

Musketeer is the part of the federal army in Orde. He is Iron Knight's best friend when they are still 7 years old, He's the leader of the federal army in Orde and he takes orders from the King.

"Iron Knight are you okay? You look sad this days" Said Musketeer.

"Yes i'm ok... but i just having a little bit of trouble" Said Iron Knight.

"Iron Knight, Musketeer!" Said the Guard panting.

"What is it?" Asked Iron Knight and Musketeer

"The king requested both of you to go to the throne!" Replied the guard.

"I think the king have something for us" Said Musketeer

"Maybe..." Said Iron Knight

Musketeer and Iron Knight followed the guard to the Castle. Iron knight looks worried and Musketeer walked straightly. The guards of Orde salute to Musketeer and he saluted back.

"General Musketeer ! I have a letter for you!" The post rider gave the letter.

"Thank you very much" Musketeer replied.

"What's the letter about Musketeer? And who gave it to you?" Iron Knight was curious.

"It's from...Infantryman..."Musketeer looks down and throw the letter away.

"Why Musketeer?" Iron Knight asked.

"She's from the Alliance and i don't accept other faction letters" Musketeer walks away with a sad smile.

Iron Knight soon take the letter and opened the Letter, She was curious.

"Dear Musketeer,

Hey there Musketeer! Is everything is OK there? Are you OK? Well i think you're ok because you're one heck of a guy! Oh yeah, you never answer my question since i was a kid! YOU MEANIE! And by the way, visit the Alliance sometimes! It's really peaceful there! The place is surrounded with nature! Not like in Leguin and Orde, No offense OK!

Hope you can visit me sometimes! And I'll be there for you! Sorry if I'm lame at making letters!

Love,

Infantryman. "

"Wow, Infantryman really misses him. But how come he doesn't miss her?" Iron Knight talk to herself.

"Oh god, i really need to go to the throne right now!" Iron Knight started to run to the throne.

To be Continue...

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Sry if the story is crappy! I'm really LAME at english! But i hope you enjoy it and wait for the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
